SOTA c49s02
Text Antares Mīrus sat silently back beneath an alien, taper-covered tree. He was in a quiet corner of Subterra that resembled a lush forest, grown and tended to by wilder nature demons. Very few of the plants that grew here could be found anywhere else around the mortal world... but the exotic beauty wasn't the reason that Antares came out here. He came here because it was where he could be alone with his thoughts, and away from the rest of the world. His birthday had been a week before Nightmare Night, and for the first time, it hadn't been a remarkable event: they had all been so busy with everything, and with his wings gone, even he'd almost forgotten about it. He'd gotten some well-wishes, and a few small gifts, and some other odds and ends... but then, on Nightmare Night, Ava and Meadow had surprised him at the tavern with a rum-filled cake and a promise of endless ale and they had gotten drunk and gorged themselves stupid and he'd... he'd forgotten completely about everything else. While his parents had been watching the play, he'd been eating and drinking and celebrating. When Ponyville had gone into lockdown, he and Meadowlark and Avalon had been stumbling drunkenly in the opposite direction, laughing and cheering, just ahead of the wave of demons and others spreading word through Ponyville. Avalon had wafted off home, and Antares and Meadowlark had gone back to her apartment. And while his parents had been dying, they'd been having sex, paying no heed to all the sounds and ruckus outside that had just sounded like... Nightmare Night. So he'd woken up in the morning with Meadowlark, hung over and feeling a little stupid, but stayed with her peacefully. They'd had a great breakfast. He'd felt wonderful. He loved her. And then they decided to go to the library to see what had happened, but the moment they'd stepped outside, he'd seen the Starlit Knights on patrol and the demons silently striding around, and he'd known something was wrong too late to do any goddamn thing to help. He remembered heading to the library, and finding a large portion of the square sealed off as demons inspected things. He remembered seeing Aphrodisia: he remembered her flinging him to the ground and pinning him as she cursed at him furiously. He remembered finding out what had happened to his parents, and that only an hour before Selene had been here with her cadre of chosen ones, and they had taken almost all the ponies he gave a damn about and brought them to Subterra. Antares looked silently back and forth, then he sighed softly: Avalon and Meadowlark hadn't even told Apps about the surprise party. It was a little thing compared to everything else, but at the same time he knew that the single little detail... if someone had told Apps, Apps would have definitely told Pinkamena what was going on. Everyone would have known where they were, and Antares doubted he would have gotten half as drunk as he'd been. Apps would have eaten most of the cake herself, after all. And Apps would never have let him get so drunk he'd forget about his family, or let him get away with breaking his promise. He punched a hoof against the ground, trembling, not knowing what to say or do. All he knew was that he hurt like hell and he was mad as hell and he didn't know what he could do to make things right. His mother had lost her horn: if losing his wings had been painful, he knew he could only begin to fathom what it was like for his mother to have lost her horn. The glossy-black unicorn looked down silently, then punched the ground again and clenched his eyes shut. Meadowlark was back in Ponyville, and Avalon was hiding somewhere, as full of shame and self-loathing as he was, he guessed. He could barely bring himself to go and visit his mother, or his father, or Twilight... Twilight, who... who looked at him with disappointment that hurt more than he could ever properly put into words. And yet he knew that he deserved it. Antares shuddered a little: he had no idea what was going on right now with anything else, either. There were even whispers among the demons that the Prince of the Night, their so-called 'savior,' had just gone and shown his true colors, like for all these years before he had been faking everything, lying about his honor, his desire to do good. There were rumors abound and Antares didn't know what to do... he felt like that stupid kid again, who kept screwing up all the time and letting his Mom and Dad down until he finally managed to pull his act together... So maybe that was what he had to do again, then. Get his act together, one way or another, and stop all this stupid... messing up. Letting his parents down because he couldn't balance being out there on his own and acting like an adult with... not letting down the ponies who had raised him. Antares breathed silently in and out, then he glanced up quietly as a shape silently pushed its way through the tapers ahead, and he relaxed after a moment. It was Atrus, the Wrath demon looking at him calmly before he said in his soft, serious voice: “Your mother and father are awake. They and the Dawn Bringer have all requested your presence.” The young stallion nodded a little, climbing to his hooves and rolling his shoulders before he glanced at the faded scars on his back. But he was getting used to not having his wings anymore: his balance was back to normal, at least, even if his agility wasn't quite the same. And the lack of them made quickly crossing larger distances... a little more difficult. “Okay. Thanks, Atrus... it's in the new district that's being built, right?” Atrus only nodded in reply, then turned and disappeared back through the forest, and Antares sighed a little and shifted a bit on his hooves before following. He somehow wasn't surprised that despite the size of the lumbering demon, Atrus had already vanished... then again, the Wrath demon wasn't really one to stick around for small talk. The stallion made his way carefully through the small jungle, stepping carefully around creeping vines and the more dangerous-looking plants before he reached the hedge wall that surrounded the edge of this forested area. He reached up and rested a hoof against the purplish leaves, waiting for only a moment before the hedge wall shuddered, then twisted itself slowly apart, branches and leaves both working themselves out of the way to form into a wide, circular window that Antares was able to step carefully through and back out onto the streets of Subterra. The living hedge-wall closed tightly up behind him, and Antares nodded once over his shoulder before he turned to begin down the street. He kept his head down, only nodding a little in response to the few greetings he received, trying not to let his mind wander too much... trying not to let shame weigh him down so much or turn him into such a coward that he would give in to the urge to simply turn and hide from his own parents. All the same, it took him almost forty minutes to trudge to his destination, as he lingered now and then on the road, or purposefully took longer routes to avoid being seen. He felt anxious and paranoid and simply... unhappy. He didn't know what to do or say or how he could make up for everything that had happened... all he knew was that he was going to have to look into the eyes of his parents, explain what had happened if they didn't know already, and somehow put up with that disappointment again, over a stupid mistake and a broken promise and... not being there. He reached the Cathedral of Small Mercies, and gazed up over it silently: it was a large, dome shaped building... or well, it would be. Only half the dome was complete so far, and only part of the framework of immense pillars being built around it, which weren't simply for decorative purposes but which would eventually all be equipped with mirrors, to better focus the energy shining down from the crystals above towards collector dishes being set up over the cathedral's surface. Antares breathed slowly in and out as he walked quietly down the stone path towards the open doors, licking his lips apprehensively as he strode into the mostly-empty front. There were only one or two furnishings in place, and part of a framework that would eventually divide what was mostly one expansive room into several, but for now it was just one big – thankfully empty – area. He made his way towards the steps at the back and made his way slowly up towards the level he knew his parents were on, lowering his head a little and feeling like a scared, ashamed foal. He had to stop on the third floor to take a breath, before going up to the fourth and striding into the corridor, glancing up at the bustle of Nightmares hurrying in and out of a room just down the hall. Antares took another breath, then made his way to the room and silently knocked once on the wall as he leaned into the doorway. He looked inside to see Celestia sitting beside a pair of beds that had been pushed together, with his parents in them, tucked up under sheets and propped up with pillows. They gazed at each other silently, and then the two Nightmares in the room both simply vanished from sight, and the glossy-black unicorn sighed quietly as he stepped inside and closed the door, half-thankful for the privacy, half-wishing they'd stayed, if only to hopefully... delay the inevitable a little longer. He looked silently at his parents as Luna and Scrivener gazed back at him, and then Celestia spoke up softly: “It's... good to see you, Antares. How are you feeling?” “I'm fine. What about...” Antares couldn't quite make himself finish the sentence, biting his lip before he shook his head slowly, sighing softly and looking silently over his parents and Aunt. Celestia was healthy and strong, her scarf draped around her shoulders, her chest not showing any sign that Thesis had nearly ruptured her heart. Luna was battered, blue mane tied tightly back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, uneven bangs half-hiding the patch on her forehead from view. Scrivener, meanwhile, still had one foreleg wrapped in bandages, and he was bruised and sallow, but he seemed to be recovering a little faster than the sapphire mare was. There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna cleared her throat and said quietly: “Celestia has been telling me that... thou wert enjoying a celebration with Avalon and Meadowlark. Particularly with... Meadowlark.” “I... yes.” Antares whispered, bowing his head silently, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the winged unicorn sighed quietly, even as the glossy-black young stallion looked up and said pleadingly: “Look, I just-” “Nay, speak not. Thou art twenty four years of age, Antares Mīrus, and... 'twas at thine own request that we did not have a great gathering, as we have every year before. We honored that as... I am aware that to force good cheer after thy wings...” Luna smiled faintly and looked down. “Well, thou deserved time to adjust. Nor am I upset that thou wert not there to fight... I... it is a stroke of fortune. After what Thesis was able to do myself, friends and family... after he... murdered...” Luna shivered a little, then she shook her head and her features hardened a little, looking over at the young stallion. “That is not what upsets me. I am glad for it, but I am upset that thou broke thy promise to me, and hurt thy cousin as well... 'twas a childish mistake so I shall lecture thee like a child, Antares, for running off to get drunk with two of thy friends and not only leaving thine own family out, but failing to come to the play.” “Mom I... seriously?” Antares looked incredulous, mouthing wordlessly before he looked blankly back and forth, like this was some kind of joke. “You're not mad at me for... for not being there to help in a goddamn war but you're mad at me because I broke a stupid promise and Ava didn't tell Apps about the surprise-” “Aye, I am!” Luna shouted suddenly, and Antares leaned back in surprise at her anger, as she sat up and glared at him furiously. “Aye, 'tis a small promise... but if thou disregards such a simple thing as 'insignificant,' and cannot live up to the simplest expectation, then what must I think thou will fare with a larger, more volatile promise? And damnation, Antares! Truth goes hoof-in-hoof with honor, and thy word, when given, must always be honored no matter how large or small! Our word is the most fragile and the most powerful thing we can give to another, our promises must be treated as sacred!” Antares leaned back in shock, mouthing wordlessly again before he said finally: “But... I... I mean... Mom, come on-” But Luna only shook her head vehemently... then groaned loudly and grasped at her skull, and Scrivener winced himself even as he reached awkwardly over to half-embrace her and soothe her. Celestia sighed softly, but she gave a small smile as she glanced up at Antares, saying quietly: “Promises aren't to be made lightly, Antares Mīrus. To friend, family, or stranger. Any promise you make you have to honor... that was taught to you as a child, ingrained in you. Your mother and I are so strict about this because... we know the cost of broken promises well. And honor is both the strongest shield, but your most fragile, delicate treasure. We just don't want to see... this becoming habitual.” “I'm... just... living my life. It was just a mistake...” Antares couldn't help but defend himself, and then he clenched his teeth before looking up angrily and saying sharply: “Come on! I can't believe that you're serious, I... I'm an adult, and I made a mistake, and what, you think I can't stand being held accountable for that, so instead you yell at me for a broken promise, for upsetting Apps? Look, I did something stupid but... but I'm going to make up for it and-” Luna shook her head slowly, and Scrivener sighed quietly as he dropped his head forwards, not even knowing what to say. And after a moment of studying them, as his emotions settled a little, Antares felt embarrassment flush his cheeks as he dropped his head and murmured: “I mean... I'm... I am sorry. I just... it's hard to believe it's that important, or what's really bothering you right now.” “At the end of the day, all we have to rely on, to put our faith in, is our family and friends. We are strong because we can trust each other... because we can trust in one-another.” Celestia said quietly, looking down, and Antares looked at her before he trembled slightly: she looked calm as ever, her tone was gentle... but there was a spark in her eyes of locked-away fury, and a flex in her muscles that told him that anger was burning through her whole body. “It's the one advantage we have always boasted over the enemy. Look at Thesis: even his fellow Replicants only follow him out of fear, and would turn on him given the chance, show loyalty because of terror. Loyalties like that can be easily twisted, or simply discarded if it no longer suits them. “They won't try and save each other, and they likely can't work together outside of what they've been trained in. But we know each other, inside out. I can fight beside my sister without giving her orders, as one with her, because I know her. I trust her. I trust that I can turn my back and without a doubt, she will be there to protect me.” Celestia said softly, turning her eyes to Luna silently. “Sometimes it's the little things, Antares, that matter the most. Never, ever forget that.” Antares lowered his head silently, nodding once, and there was silence for a few moments before Celestia glanced over towards Luna and Scrivener, saying gently: “If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Antares, why don't you walk with me? Your parents need to heal, and we should talk about some things, including some new duties you're going to need to be able to attend to while your parents are... resting.” “Resting.” Luna muttered bitterly, and then she cursed under her breath and dropped her head forwards, murmuring moodily as she glanced up at her bangs: “I had forgotten how much I loathed my stupid mane. 'Tis stupid. And gets in my eyes.” Scrivener only smiled faintly, reaching up and squeezing her shoulder slowly, and Antares hesitated as Celestia approached before he nodded and murmured an awkward goodbye. Scrivener and Luna both turned their eyes towards their son, but neither spoke as Antares turned and let Celestia usher him out the door, closing his eyes and taking a single deep breath as they stepped out of the room. Celestia gave him a moment, and the two looked at each other before Antares looked up and said finally: “I am... I really am sorry. I never meant...” “I know. Antares, you're... well, you're a little confusing, and a little confused about what you want, too, I think.” Celestia smiled after a moment, reaching up to touch his shoulder gently. “And your parents do need time alone to heal. But while they heal, and while Twilight recovers as well... you and I and Sleipnir have work to do.” “Is Twilight okay?” Antares asked quietly, and Celestia nodded once, the stallion smiling faintly as he looked down. “She's really upset with me still, isn't she?” “We're all a little upset with you, Antares. But we're all also willing to overlook that to make sure you're okay, and to work beside you for the benefit of everyone. That's what family does.” Celestia said softly, and Antares smiled after a moment as he glanced up and nodded a little, before the ivory mare turned and led him down the hall, continuing quietly: “Right now, we're vulnerable. Alongside your parents, Morning Glory, Burning Desire, and Pinkamena are all currently deployed. Sleipnir is still injured, spiritually as well as physically. “I'm not yet back to full strength, either. That leaves you in the role of defender, Antares... if we suffer an attack from Thesis or any of his other Replicants, you are going to have to be the one to meet his forces.” Celestia continued as they turned down the steps, and Antares grimaced a bit at this. “Discombobulation has gone to find Discord and hopefully get his help in keeping an eye on things, and Cowlick tells me that Shining Armor will be happy to assist. And of course the Starlit Knights are at your disposal... but many of them aren't prepared or equipped to deal with a threat like the Replicants. And I understand now I might only be kidding myself if I say that any of us are ready to deal with this level of threat at all.” “That's why you moved my parents here... not just so they could better heal, but because to get to them now, Thesis will have to go through Subterra and Selene.” Antares said quietly, and Celestia nodded in response, not seeming surprised that Antares had caught on to that detail. The stallion lowered his head quietly, biting his lip for a moment before he asked finally: “How long until you and Sleipnir are on your hooves? And what happened to Morning Glory and the others?” “Sleipnir is healing slowly, but in a few days he'll be back to normal. I shouldn't take much longer, but... I'm going to have to perform some intense magic over the next few days. That, and it's not like what happened in Ponyville is going to be overlooked by the Royal Council... I've already been summoned to an inquiry, and my steward keeps threatening to resign.” Celestia smiled a little. “But I suppose that I've been taking advantage of his... kindness... a little over these last few years.” Antares nodded a little, and then he hesitated before looking up at the mare, saying quietly: “You didn't really answer my question about Morning Glory and Pinkamena.” “And Burning Desire. They, along with Hevatica, volunteered for a special mission. Hopefully they'll return within a week's time, but... I don't quite dare say anything for sure.” Celestia said softly, shaking her head slowly. “I'm not going to tell you where they are. They're doing something that I shouldn't be encouraging, and yet I hope that it has good results. Because if they succeed... the benefit will be tremendous.” “But they could all die.” Antares said almost disbelievingly as his eyes read into Celestia's veiled emotions, and when Celestia only calmly nodded again, the stallion mouthed wordlessly before he whispered: “What could be worth risking... no, even better question. What could seriously threaten Morning Glory? Those are three First Tier demons, and Hevatica's no pushover herself, even if she falls way lower down on the power scale. You didn't... they're not going to Clockwork World or after Thesis, are they?” “Like I said. I would prefer not to say.” Celestia said in a level voice, and Antares winced a bit before the ivory mare smoothly continued, firmly steering the subject away: “Besides, what you need to focus on is protecting both Ponyville and Subterra. If anything attacks us over the course of this week, large or small, you need to be prepared to deal with it. Whether from the rear echelon or on the field yourself, that will be your decision to make.” “Who's in charge of Ponyville's defenses right now, if Sleipnir is out of commission?” Antares asked finally, and Celestia gave the slightest grimace before Antares stared disbelievingly at her, halting in the massive, empty area on the bottom floor of the cathedral. “No. No, no. No way. You're kidding me, you have got to be kidding me.” “Kilby Kwolek is a highly-valued member of the Starlit Knights. She's proven her leadership skills consistently in the past and she knows Ponyville's defenses forwards and backwards. The others have little problem taking orders from her, whether they're pony, Nibelung, or demon.” Celestia said carefully after only the slightest hesitation, and Antares thought she was reassuring herself as much as she was trying to reassure him... and having little success with both. “She'll also listen to you-” “No she won't.” Antares muttered, and then he sighed and nodded grudgingly, adding finally when Celestia gave him a pointed look: “Okay, it makes sense. Shiny will listen to her, too. And if Discombobulation and Discord are wiling to help out, they can net Ponyville pretty well with the help of the Knights... I think I'll let Cowlick handle that, and maybe leave Ava and Meadowlark in Ponyville as well. I don't... I don't think Thesis will attack there again, though. He's definitely going for my parents, so... I want to concentrate my attention where they are.” “Yes, but you have to be on your hooves for more than just Thesis, Antares. I'm asking you to be responsible for defending from any major attacks from any of our enemies... feral dragons, wild demons, Clockwork Ponies or roving, barbarian bands of Nibelung or bandits that might sense weakness.” Celestia said quietly, and Antares grimaced a bit as he nodded a little, following the mare as she started towards the doors leading out of the cathedral. “And if I'm busy with the Royal Council or other affairs, you may have to deal with Kvasir, or other emissaries from Valhalla or... less-pleasant places. We have many allies who need to stay informed of the situation as it continues to develop.” Antares winced at this, and Celestia sighed softly as they came to a halt outside the cathedral, looking down at him with more gentility in her eyes now, whatever anger was left fading slowly away. “This is a lot for you to shoulder, I know. But there's no one else right now, Antares, who can handle these duties, and what I'm talking about is all nothing but possibility... it's very likely in a few days, everything will be back to... Sleipnir and I will be strong enough to deal with things, and others will begin recuperating and returning. Twilight will recover and... your parents will... they'll find a way to get back on their own hooves soon. “But this is also a way for you to prove yourself. That you can handle these responsibilities, and make up what happened before.” Celestia stopped and smiled faintly. “And yes, I am honestly more concerned about your broken promise than the fact you didn't participate in the battle, and I believe your mother wasn't trying to make you feel like a child, or treating you like one on purpose. Nor is she so shocked by what's happened she's focusing on the wrong things or trying to deny what happened, much as... as I am sure she wants to and I wouldn't blame her for. Your word is your bond. The size of what you promise doesn't matter: the fact you promised is what is key here. Remember that, Antares.” The glossy-black stallion nodded after a moment, meeting the ivory winged unicorn's amethyst eyes before he asked quietly: “What about... Mom's horn?” “I'm keeping it soaked in her blood for now, mixed with a few other... substances.” Celestia said softly, shaking her head slowly. “But it was... the base of her horn was almost destroyed when it was knocked loose, and there was... there was a lot of damage to her skull itself, which we have to let heal around a... ring... that was implanted, to stop the bone from growing into place in that hollow.” Antares shivered a bit at this thought, swallowing thickly, before Celestia said softly: “Luna and Scrivener and I have discussed our possibilities. Because of their soul link... one possibility, if all else fails, is that Luna's horn will be given to your father. His base is complete and intact, the horn itself simply never developed. But even with their soul link, Scrivener wouldn't be able to use Luna's magic very well, and we have no idea how his body might react. The horn might very well be rejected. “What we're mainly hoping for is... to find a Greed demon. Not Burning Desire, he's not strong enough... but one with a little more power or connection could make a contract with us, and provide us with the means to fix Luna's horn.” Celestia continued, and Antares frowned uneasily. “Yes, it would be dangerous. We would have to be very careful, and offer it something... worthwhile. But it's also one of our best chances.” Antares looked down, and then he shook his head slowly and murmured: “There's no magic, no... cure, no nothing else? Aunt Tia, I thought... I mean...” “Our horns are nearly indestructible, but it's a double-edged sword, Antares.” Celestia replied with a faint smile, shaking her head slowly. “Alicorn is incredibly difficult to work with, and some say it even possesses a life of its own. That this material isn't... precisely sentient... but has a spiritual force within it, which is why we can channel magic through our horns, and why they're bonded to us, which is why you don't often hear about graves being plundered so that ponies can steal horns from unicorn corpses. It's also why if your mother held onto her horn and concentrated, she could call up some of her magic. Perhaps even at a distance, she could still 'command' her horn, so to speak.” Antares nodded and looked up silently at Celestia, who shook her head slowly. “On that note, Antares, perhaps you could do me one more favor, while I deal with my own problems and spread word about the duties you'll be taking on over the next few days. In the Thorn Palace's archives, there should be records regarding an extinct race of undead creature called 'Velites.' I'd like you to gather up some of the information on them, if you would. They were one of the few beings capable of corrupting a unicorn's horn to their own ends.” The stallion nodded hesitantly, then halted and asked, not knowing why: “So it is possible to... take another pony's horn and make it your own?” “Yes, very. In the old days, unicorn enchanters and conjurors often augmented their powers by using wands or staves with alicorn cores, or even went so far to use a full horn itself as the keystone of a magical instrument.” Celestia said softly. “Graves being robbed were common, to the point where the crypts of honored unicorn dead had to be guarded, and unicorns regularly had their horns removed or destroyed after death to prevent any abuse of their bodies, and replaced with decorative crystal, silver, or even simple wood. Some artificers also came to believe that the soul of a unicorn resided in their horn, and that by keeping the horn 'alive,' it granted a kind of immortality... so they would have their own horns removed, and use the as the power cores for golems or other large-scale constructs.” Antares looked up in disbelief at this, and then Celestia smiled and shook her head slowly. “If you're interested, I'll tell you more stories tonight, Antares, and your mother knows quite a few as well. Even about unicorns who implanted multiple horns throughout their bodies, but... that has never turned out well. Go on now. See to that research, and we'll speak again soon.” “I... alright, yeah. Okay, Aunt Tia.” Antares nodded uneasily, shifting a little before he bit his lip as Celestia turned and calmly began to stride away, the stallion simply standing in front of the cathedral for a few moments longer before he called impulsively: “Can you find alicorn anywhere else, apart from a unicorn's horn?” Celestia glanced over her shoulder, then she smiled a little and replied: “You can't find it anywhere, but you can make it through alchemy... but it's not a process a pony like you should be interested in, Antares. Even the cruelest person would have trouble stomaching what is necessary to do so... and it would never be quite the same as one of our horns. Our horns are special.” Antares nodded hesitantly, and then Celestia turned away and strode off, and the stallion frowned a little at the ground before he opened his mouth again... but the mare was already gone, and so he was left with his unanswered questions, standing in silence for a moment longer before shaking his head and hurrying forwards, readying himself to try and live up to the tasks set before him... and promising silently that this time he'd remember the value of his word. Top ↑